


Hey, there you are…

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Not sure if its gonna be a one shot or not so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Sometimes even just a little nudge can restart a merry flame.  Ogiwara's support easily bridges the chasm of time between them. Now its up to the both of them whether they want to reignite what they used to have...





	Hey, there you are…

**Author's Note:**

> (This is really really old and I found it buried in one of my blogs, so I thought, hey, why not.)

 

The team stepped out into the bright pale light, all of them sweaty and dazed. They practically stumbled out from behind one another, Hyuuga and Riko leading the jumbled mass of gangly limbs that was the Seirin team.

All of them inhaled the crisp wintry air.

”-” Hyuuga said inaudibly.

“What was that?” Izuki murmured, too out of it to even joke for the moment.

“We did it.” The bespectacled boy repeated, staring up into the baby blue sky.

“Yeah.” Kiyoshi agreed, wide grin beginning to spread so far across his face that it hurt to look at.

“We fucking did it.” Kagami echoed empathetically , uncharacteristically quiet, though he was grinning equally wide.

“Yes.” Kuroko confirmed simply, his own face sporting its very own happy quirk of the lips.

Soon all of them were cheering. They had done it. They'd won. They’d WON THE WINTER CUP!!!!

 

This set off another round of congratulatory backslapping from the team who though had celebrated earlier when they had won but only now had it truly sunk in that the had beaten the so called unstoppable King Rakuzan and come out on top. Their euphoria couldn’t be contained even if they tried as they whooped and jumped into the air, any thought of dignity and decorum gone in the face of this amazing fact. Even the Phantom himself consented to a group jump high five as they tumbled along their way back to school.

Drunk on ecstatic glee, they made their way onwards and Kuroko fell back out of habit to the end of the procession.

 

He watched all of them, his team, his friends, his second family really as they continued to celebrate, toned down a bit now, giving each other pats on the back and friendly nudges. Unconsciously, a small happy smile once more bloomed on his face. All was right in his world. His old friends were back to normal and he had a whole new group of people to treasure. The only thing out of place now was…

 

Kuroko’s mind flashed back to Ogiwara who despite his somewhat intense dislike of the game had come to support him. To cheer him on. Who, as always, had expressed complete and utter confidence in Kuroko’s ability to complete any task set before him. Who had been the one to offer his hand, and told him in his own way to not give up and keep on fighting. He had shouted first, rousing the rest of the shocked crowd to give their support. But when he’d friend to look for him afterwards… It was like he’d vanished. _( Vanishing was his job, though Ogiwara had rarely, if ever, fallen for it, so **whywhywhy** )_

 

That was the only damper to Kuroko’s mood but he tried not to let it affect him though the hard knot in his throat and the slight shine to his eyes that he’d managed to convince his team was due to happiness said otherwise. He was very disappointed.

 

Then suddenly, warm arms caught him around his middle jolting him from his melancholy musings as they pulled him up against a broad chest. The familiar scent of warm brown sugar and fresh, hot tea surrounded him and he stilled. He breathed in slowly and deeply, mind racing a mile a minute. Was this some kind of hallucination? The blue haired boy thought slightly hysterically but the soft cotton of a winter jacket assured him of the reality of what was happening.

 

Still not daring to believe it, he turned around, completely uncaring of the arms still hugging him gently around his centre. He looked up slowly, half afraid of what he may find there but was met with something he had thought would only be a fantasy. Right there, holding him once again was Shige, smiling down softly and sweetly at him, strong arms holding them in a gentle but tight embrace. “There you are…” He said softly, his warm breath fanning over the Phantom’s face, adding a rush of colour to the pale visage. 

 

That grin was brighter than any Sun.


End file.
